


BABY IT'S Y O U

by Weisster



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I mean, IF YOUVE BEEN TO TURKEY, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, YOU KNOW HOW THEY SERVE THEIR ICE CREAMS, and my BEST FRIEND beta read the SHIT outta this, but at least i have spaced paragraphs, i promise this fic has better quality than you think, im just looking at these random tags and thinking "yup this explains my fic" and pressing enter, listen, me trying to be funny, not the best quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: Jisung's supposed to be on a diet but the handsome boy that sang to a loyal street cat as he served ice cream that you could only see in Istanbul made it pretty hard to maintain it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	BABY IT'S Y O U

Dieting really fucking sucks.

Especially when you aren't even overweight! Because what is there to really lose? Jisung is already as thin as a stick but no, his manager thought it was better if he lost some more weight. 

("Look at those cheeks, Jisung. You're not strict enough." 

"That's baby fat!") 

But what sucks more is that Jisung can't eat ice cream. More specifically ice cream from the young ice cream man who sang to a street cat. 

"Beautiful lady." His soft voice croons to the cat, a handsome grin on his lips. He also has the cutest eye smile and it makes Jisung wanna melt. Why are cats the luckiest creatures in the world? When they do their thing they’re “cute” and “adorable” but when Jisung does it he’s “lazy” and “eating too much”. 

Maybe the ice cream man wouldn’t judge him. After all, Jisung does look like a Squirrel. That would let him off the hook a little, right?

And yet, he was stuck on the opposite side of the street in a restaurant, eating a poor salad. The salad wasn't bad, it just wasn't ice cream. 

With a sigh he watches as a lady approaches and gives money, ordering whatever flavour she wants (there wasn't much to choose from anyways. Just three: vanilla, chocolate, caramel). The ice cream man takes his pole (not a spoon, which confuses a lot of people at first) and immediately start putting on ice cream in the cone. 

At first, he offers the cone while it is still attached to the pole, but pulls it back to tease the lady, leaving her giggling with her hand hanging in the air.

Jisung has watched the same thing over and over. And every time, he is tempted to go there by himself and experience it first hand. Sadly, he can’t because of how his manager constantly breathes down his neck about diet. 

Or….is he?

His manager isn’t exactly with him right now, plus, his manager will never notice him eating one ice cream. One single ice cream doesn’t hurt, right? It won’t make pimples suddenly break out and get him to do the walk of shame to his company building, right?

Obviously not.

With a longing sigh that only a housewife would make while her husband is in a war, he looks at the ice cream man and fantasises about getting ice cream served to him. His body is tense and his mind in a constant tug war on whether he should just launch out of his chair like a rocket and cross the street in a frenzy to get his well-deserved ice cream, or just sit still and stare at his sad sad salad. 

The moment he sees the ice cream man winks at one of the customers as he hands the ice cream for real (without any tricks) is what makes Jisung stand up fiercely, making the chair moves back with a loud shriek. He deserves his gay moment, he deserves his gay moment, he’s not scared of his manager, he’s not a pussy, he WILL get his ice cream from the beautiful ice cream man and receive affection that he’s been craving for the past week.

(It’s sad that he’s so touch starved that he depends on an ice cream man – whose job is to be flirty – to recharge his need for his physical affection but whatever he’s not gonna give it much thought)

“Hi,” he says a little breathlessly after half jogging across the street like a white person crossing the green light. Shit, what should he say? Should he open up about his diet restriction? Wait what if the ice cream man is a spy from his manager?-

“What flavour do you want?” the ice cream man asks, gripping the pole in his hand and ready to take a cone. 

What the hell is the brown ice cream called? His mind is absolute blank, “Ch- cho- uh.” he stutters out and points at the flavour he wants. On second thought, he may want the flavour of death because of how much he’s embarrassing himself. Instead, the ice cream man smiled so gently, like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds after a rainstorm. Jisung wants to cry at the gentleness. Damn, this dude is great at fanservice. 

“Chocolate?” he points at the chocolate ice cream and Jisung nods. “Coming right up!” the ice cream man says and gets to business. 

Great, now he’ll finally get his well-deserved action. From what he’s observed the ice cream man doesn’t discriminate against gender. 

Instead of grabbing a napkin from the obvious bunch of napkins beside him he takes one from his front shirt pocket and wraps it around the cone. Well, that is new.

Jisung doesn’t dwell on it anymore because the ice cream man immediately starts tricking him, leaving Jisung giggling as he makes poor attempts to grab the ice cream only for it to be snatched from his hands at the last minute. He even thinks he hears the ice cream man giggles and – Jisung has to be a little delulu to imagine this – is enjoying this a lot more as well.

He drags the cone up, which leaves Jisung clutching the paper by himself as he laughs. The ice cream man then takes Jisung's hand and spins him around like a princess. This shouldn't make Jisung’s heart flutter as much as it did dammit.

The ice cream man winks at him and waves at him, “Have a nice day!” it’s evening, idiot. But Jisung is too enamoured to even notice the obvious mistake. “Stop by more often,” he adds after clearing his throat, his cheeks tinted slightly pink. Normally Jisung wouldn’t notice that but right now the only thing he can notice is the ethereal being in front of him.

The street cat meows loudly to divert Hyunjin’s attention and the imaginary moment is lost.

At least he got his ice cream and slightly gay interaction that he’ll repeat in his head until five in the morning and can fantasise about the impossible outcomes. Like for example, the ice cream man dropping to his knees the next time Jisung passes by, and expresses his undying love for him.

It makes headlines in the news, their wedding becomes the most famous wedding in the world to the point that the British royal family has beef with them on Twitter. Jisung just laughs at Prince Harry’s insecure tweets and then puts down his phone to kiss the ice cream man passionately as personal snipers take out paparazzi outside while Lady Gaga’s famous song plays as an OST for the sniper’s daily lives.

Life is good. At least, in Jisung’s own head.

Just as he’s walking while absentmindedly licking his ice cream (and having to remind himself that the ice cream isn’t the ice cream man’s lips) he stumbles over a cobblestone that’s perched a little higher on the road than any other cobblestone. It makes him stagger forward and crush the cone in his hand.

“Shit on my hand and call me José-” he curses but effectively stops when he spots a kid a little further away. It’s a little too late now that the ice cream is melting on his clenched hand, reminding him of when he’s soul searching in the privacy of his own home with his laptop open and headphones in- 

Wait that’s gross, this is ice cream oh my god. 

(But yeah he was talking about jerking off. Ha ha what a funny immature joke.)

He grabs the napkin in his clenched fist and starts wiping it, thinking about how this is why he cannot have nice things. Life is horrible man, it truly is, Jisung was planning to pin this napkin to the wall on his imaginary milestone of romantic interactions but no now it’s all ruined and the baby pink napkin with the weird dark blue scribbles i-

Wait, dark blue scribbles?

This couldn’t be- it simply couldn’t, but it is. That’s a fucking phone number on his napkin!

"Oh god, oh no," Jisung mutters, his voice turning more and more frantic as he tried gently prying the napkin open despite the sticky substance. The attempt was futile because the number written on the napkin was smudged to the point where it was impossible to decipher. 

Woah.

No way is Jisung gonna embarrass himself and go back because what if Hyunjin didn’t even write his number on there? What if he just wanted to be an ass to Jisung and give a used napkin to him? Maybe Hyunjin’s goal is to give out napkins with viruses that’ll cause the second black plague. The possibilities are endless and the only thing that is not possible is him getting a boyfriend in such a cliche way (or any way at all).

“Go big or go home,” he whispers to himself. Just then a random gust of wind blows past him, ruffling his feathers (read: hair. Jisung is not actually a chicken hybrid). “God?” he asks and looks up to the sky. It isn’t even a windy evening if the full moon is anything to go by. He must have spent a long time staring because now he can feel the brightness of the moon pierce his eyes.

Maybe he should just go. It’ll be good! When the ice cream man spits on him and taunts him like a howling monkey it’ll definitely traumatise Jisung enough that he’ll never look at ice creams the same way and Jisung’s manager will be happy.

“I’ll go big,” he says to himself and turns around, almost colliding with a stranger. “Woah! Hello- sorry!” he blurts out in panic.

The stranger brushes past him with a disgruntled rumble. Jisung doesn’t blame them at all.

He rushes back to the ice cream man, basically power walking like a person who’s trying their hardest to not shit their pants. 

The ice cream man is still there, just singing to the street cat without any customers insight. Jisung stands there because he doesn’t wanna ruin the moment, he looks so calm and beautiful and his voice is dripping in honey. When the street cat runs away to do their own business, he steps forward. 

"Hi," Jisung says shyly, ears burning. 

The ice cream worker looks up and his expression lights up, immediately taking a hold of the pole. 

Jisung's hand shoots up, waving, "No no!" he blurts out. The ice cream worker lets go of the pole in confusion and then simply leans forward on his elbows, crossing his arms. "I, uh, can I get your number?" Jisung asks in a very quiet voice, un-clenching his fist to show the disgusting napkin. 

His eyes fall down to Jisung's hand and then he stands up straight and walks over to Jisung, gently taking a hold of his hands. Blood rushes to his cheeks as Hyunjin takes the sticky napkin and simply tucks it into the trash bin nearby. 

Is this how Jisung will get rejected? 

"My name's Hyunjin," he says with a kind smile, "what's yours, beautiful boy?" 

Oh god, beautiful boy. Jisung is a beautiful boy, has Hyunjin seen himself? "Jisung," Jisung answers. Wait, he can't be the only one receiving compliments, "you're beautiful too," he adds a second later. It only felt right. Especially when Hyunjin is smiling so widely.

He then reaches to his back pocket and takes out his phone, after a second he turns the screen to Jisung. 

"Here's my phone number," he explains. 

Jisung doesn't waste time in getting his own phone out of his pocket and typing Hyunjin's number down. 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE GIVE ME COMMENTS PL E A S E


End file.
